How to be a heartbreaker
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Esta es mi versión de lo que motivo a Brody para hacer ese trabajo. Esta es la primera historia que escribo de Brody o de la cuarta temporada en general. Contiene pequeños spoilers del episodio 4x16 Feud


**Hola tiempo sin escribir, pero este fic se me ocurrió luego de ver Feud la semana pasada y esto es mi versión lo que motivo a Brody para hacer ese trabajo. Esta es la primera historia que escribo de Brody o de la cuarta temporada en general.**

**Espero les guste, nos leemos abajo.**

**Recordatorio: Ninguno de los personajes de Glee o la serie en general me pertenecen, solo son míos los personajes que ustedes no conocen y la idea.**

**How to be a heartbreaker**

Brody siempre soñó con llegar a New York, ser famoso y ser reconocido como un artista del gran teatro de Broadway; pero el primer día que llego a NYADA se dio cuenta que no era todo color de rosas.

El un chico de un pueblo pequeño y sin ningún conocido en la ciudad adema que solo había ido una vez a la ciudad y solo paso tres dias los cuales fueron ensayar con su club para las nacionales.

En lo que llego le asignaron como compañero a Charle, un estudiante de junior; con cabello castaño oscuro, piel canela, ojos negros, con rasgos latinos; y que conocía la ciudad de cabo a rabo.

-Bienvenido… - fue su saludo a su nuevo compañero extendiendo su mano

-Brody Weston- él le respondió el saludo de la misma forma.

-Mi nombre es Charle Suarez, soy nacionalizado estadounidense y amante de Broadway

-Igualmente- luego de eso conversaron hasta la media noche, de la escuela, los profesores, de la ciudad, entre muchos otros tópicos- bueno creo que ya deberíamos dormir, mañana tienes clases con Cassie, la profesora de baile; si no le agradas es que tienes potencial. Ella puede ser ruda pero sabe de su materia- Brody asintió y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Con ese nudo se acostó y al levantarse aún lo tenía; le fue a dar una ducha y de allí a su clase, la cual fue ruda. La profesora lo trato de las patadas pero él no se rindió, luego su prueba de canto con la profesora que lo recluto, ella lo felicito y él se sintió mejor pues su día había mejorado.

A la hora del almuerzo él estaba solo cuando tres chicos junto a Charle se le acercaron- Hey Brody- le dijo el

-Hola Charle ¿Qué paso?

-Te quería presentar a unos amigos; Javier, John y Chris- ellos lo saludaron

Uno de ellos, Chris, de cabellos negro, ojos color miel, de contextura fornida, le dijo- Brody con ese físico no vas a durar ni un día aquí

-Así es, además ¿con esa apariencia vas a ser famoso?- le dijo John quien lucía más como un diseñador- nosotros te recomendamos un Makeover, sino no podrás decir que estuviste en New York. Los demás asintieron y lo primero que hicieron fue meterlo en el gimnasio, luego con una nutricionista y más tarde lo acompaño John a renovar su guardarropa.

A la noche él ya había cambiado su estilo, de ser un chico nerd a ser el galán de la ciudad; y luego de meses de trabajo en el gimnasio y en las clases de baile de la universidad y particulares, logro ser tan bueno que la misma Cassandra lo elogio.

Un día cuando ya estaba en su segundo año, le llego una persona desconocida; una mujer de unos cincuenta años y se sentó a su lado en la barra- buenas noches- le dijo ella

Brody estaba confundido pero por elegancia le respondió el saludo- buenas noches

Ella le sonrió de perfil y le comento- me llamo Samantha y me gustaría saber, ¿te interesaría trabajar?

-Si claro, esta ciudad es cara y con el trabajo de mesero en Tiffanys no me alcanza

-Maravilloso- le entrego su tarjeta- el trabajo es… interesante- Brody leyó la tarjeta y decía Samantha Grand- Celestina

-Espere un momento ¿Qué significa esto?

Ella solo sonrió- es lo que parece chico; yo contacto hombres para que sean Gigoló pero ustedes consiguen sus propias clientas y no hay que pagar sino el uno por ciento de lo que ganen a mí para seguir el negocio. Tus ganancias son liquidas y se gana bastante pues las cuentas son mujeres de ingresos altos. Serás tu propio jefe y el sitio donde iras será el Grand Palace de la quinta con Central Park. ¿Qué dices?

Brody lo pensó, analizo sus posibilidades, el un chico sin dinero y en la ciudad más cara de los Estados Unidos, además necesita dinero para el gimnasio, necesita seguir manteniendo la apariencia para conseguir trabajo el Broadway, necesita seguir su sueño pero este es muy caro. Hacerlo o no hacerlo, ese era su dilema y al ver que esa era su única opción el solo miro a la mujer al frente y le dijo muy seguro- Acepto- ella sonrió y con un apretón de mano sellaron el trato; ella le entrego un bíper y le dijo que se vieran en hotel ese día para explicar la dinámica.

A partir de ese día Brody comenzó su trabajo como gigoló, conociendo cientos de mujeres, algunas de una noche, otras más constantes pero siempre lo llamaban para un nuevo trabajo. Él no se sentía feliz de eso pero no tenía opciones. El dinero lo llamaba como una sirena llamaba los marinos, el sabía que algún día esa maldición atacaría, y ese día llego en el momento en que Santana López y Finn Hudson aparecieron en aquel cuarto de hotel.

**Fin**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado; este es un one shot de lo que supongo paso para que Brody hiciera ese trabajo que vimos la semana pasada en el nuevo episodio, creo que esto es una posibilidad pero uno nunca sabe.**

**Dejen sus comentarios diciendo que les pareció, Gracias por leer**


End file.
